I Don't Have a Choice
by CrazylittleSlytherin24
Summary: The 7th years are returning to Hogwarts to finish their last year, since it was mostly taken up by the battle. Very few returning 7th years have decided to come back, one being with blonde hair and grey eyes. Everything seems calm and peaceful, like it might be a normal year this year. Not everything is as it seems. R&R!


**Hey guys! So I realized that this story wasn't very good the first time around so I am going to start over and rebuild this story. I hope you guys enjoy it a lot better now than last time. This is still the same story but just a slightly different way that its done. **

**Disclaimer: i don't own Harry Potter, sadly**

**Prologue **

Slowly but groggily, Hermione sits up, throwing the covers to the side that was wrapped around her mere seconds ago. A quick glance at the clock on the bedside table has a quiet moan escaping her throat. _5:30 in the morning, really? _With a heavy but quiet sigh, Hermione heaves off the soft comforting heat of her bed and trudges to her closet. It's Saturday, and the last day she has at home with her parents before heading off to Hogwarts to complete her last year, since most of it was spent in the woods with two teenage boys. After the final battle, Hermione went to Australia to find her parents. It took a couple of weeks to actually find out where they were but once she found them, she undid her memory charm and their old lives finally mixed in with their new ones. They were mad at Hermione for not telling them, but they understood that what she did was to protect them. Hermione decided to give her parents their space so they can readjust to the lives they used to live.

After a while though, her parents fully forgave her, they never truly understood what it was like for Hermione in the Wizarding World. Not that Hermione was much of a help to this, she didn't really talk about what was going on outside of Hogwarts, and when it came to the final battle, she didn't say a word to them. They know now it was for their own safety, but they would have preferred to know what was going on instead of having their memories erased. Anyways, Hermione's parents decided to move back to their old house instead of staying in Australia, and offered Hermione to stay with them again, to which Hermione gladly excepted.

Hermione spent the entirety of her summer break, switching between her parents and the Weasley's. Harry and Ginny have been together since the beginning of the final battle and have only become closer since. They are inseparable now, even when they have their best friends around. Hermione and Ron, well lets just say, he become rude and hateful towards her after the battle. No one is quite sure why, but what is sure is that Ginny and Harry are ready to grill Ron to death. Hermione tried not to stay over at the Weasley's too long, afraid if she did, Ron would come back and the inevitable fight would ensue once again, that she was trying to avoid.

So, now it is the last day of her summer break. Hermione turned 17 not even 3 days ago and ever since then she can't sleep. It feels like a huge hole in her heart and for some reason, no matter what she does, she can't get it to shrink. She keeps waking up at different times in the morning, all before six. Each morning she tries to fall back asleep only to find that she can't. Hermione doesn't know what to do, but if it doesn't stop soon, Hermione fears that she might go insane.

Picking out a pair of black form-fitting jeans, a white tank top, and a white half sleeved thin over shirt, Hermione grabs a soft towel from the closet by the bathroom and heads in to take a refreshing shower to wake herself up. Thirty minutes later, Hermione steps out of the bathroom, fastening up her light overshirt. Fastening all the buttons except the top two, Hermione buttons the sleeves so they reach just below her elbows. She pulls out a pair of black leather ankle boots that have two buckles on the outer side and slips them on, making sure to tuck the hem of her jeans into the boots. It's too early for breakfast but she won't be getting to sleep again until tonight.

_Maybe I should go take a walk through the gardens, that always calmed me down when I was a child. _Hermione slowly and quietly creeps down the stairs, making sure not to wake her parents, and slips through the back door. Even though they live a small village, it is quiet and peaceful. Their house is two story and the back yard is big enough that a full sized maze and garden can fit. Pretty big for a small, quiet village.

Hermione strolls carelessly through the garden, taking in each flower she has seen a hundred times before, as if she is seeing it for the first time. Leaning down, Hermione takes a white lily in between her fingers and directs it towards her nose. Taking a small wiff of the flower, Hermione feels her body relax. She smiles to herself and lets go of the flower to continue her walk. After a short while, or what she guesses is a short while, Hermione turns a corner in the maze and feels the early morning rays of sun hit her porcelain skin. Just after, the scents of Mrs. Grangers cooking floats out to Hermione and tickles her senses, drawing her back to the house. She follows the scent delightfully and steps back into the house, closing the door behind her.

"Good morning dear, ready for your last year at Hogwarts?" Alex Granger asks, sipping his freshly made coffee. Hermione smiles brightly at her father.

"Of course! I will be going back to school with my friends!" Her face falls slightly. "I am sad that it is my last year though." Jean Granger walks over to her daughter from her previous place by the stove and wraps her arms around Hermione, drawing her in for a big hug.

"I know my darling, but just try to make the best of it okay?" Jean releases her daughter and grips her by the shoulders, smiling down at Hermione.

"Okay mum," Hermione nods vigorously. Quiet chuckles fill the room before Mr. Granger speaks up again.

"Do you have everything packed darling?" Hermione nods and heads upstairs to gather her things.

-0-0-0-0-

Draco Malfoy slowly stirs, opening his eyes slowly to find that it is still dark in his room. This has been happening ever since 3 days ago. Draco had suddenly collapsed on the floor of his best friend's floor. Draco and Blasie had just gotten in from a rough and well-played game of quidditch when Draco's eyes went silver and he collapsed. Now, he finally knows the reason why. His Veela has finally chosen a mate. Draco just hopes that whoever the witch is, he finds her shortly after they return to Hogwarts.

Him and Blaise are now on the Hogwarts express, heading back for their final year. Him and Blaise were able to snag a compartment in the back of the train. There was one thing Draco noticed however, when him and Blaise first arrived on the platform. Not many 7th years have decided to return. At first, Draco had feared that the mate his Veela has picked would not be coming but that has all changed. The second Draco stepped on the train, he could sense that she was near by. His Veela has been struggling with Draco, begging to go after the pull that is reeling him closer to his mate but Draco knows that he has to resist. Draco has to find out who is Veela is first before anything else. If he goes after her no without first knowing who she is, he could more than likely screw up everything. That, is one change that Draco is not willing to take.

-0-0-0-0-

**Well that concludes the first chapter. I am sorry that I started over but I knew that it was not good the first time around and a lot of people where confused. So, I am redoing it, and I hope you enjoyed it. Also sorry it is taking me so long to update. There has been so much stress lately. Anyways, I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can. **

**R&amp;R lovelies!**

**SneakylittleSlytherin24**


End file.
